


New Group Home, New School, and A Boat Load of Crazy Teenage Boy's, What Could Go Wrong?

by ima_potatoto



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Finch has a lock pick, Jack has a coffee addiction, Jack is kind of a bitch, M/M, Sassy Jack, Spot is grouchy in the morning, They need more bathrooms in this place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ima_potatoto/pseuds/ima_potatoto
Summary: A group home gets burnt down (no thanks to Jack). The kids who lived there called themselves the Newsies. The Newsies get sent to a new group home, and as a consequence a new school. A prep school to be exact. What could wrong?





	New Group Home, New School, and A Boat Load of Crazy Teenage Boy's, What Could Go Wrong?

Irving Hall Group Home

Races POV

Of course, this would happen. Of course, I would finally get settled in a new group home (that should have been my last one). But of course, there would be someone like Jack there. And of course, Jack being his stupid self would find a way to burn it down. And of course, the only group home that would take us was so far from the old one that we have to go to a new school! Of course, this would happen because apparently nothing can go right in my life. And now I have to start at a new school mid-semest...

"RACE GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THE BATHROOM, YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR WAY TO LONG! THERE'S ONLY ONE BATHRROM FOR ALL OF US, SO MOVE IT!" Jack screamed through the door, probably waking up half of New York in the process.

"I get the point Jack, but please CALM DOWN. And for your information I was only in the bathroom for 10 minutes."

"I am calm, just a little stressed. And 10 minutes is 7 minutes longer than necessary." He said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Jack you are anything but calm right now."

"I have no clue what you are talking about, I am the definition of calm." He said with a hint of anger rising in his voice.

"Two things, Jack your shirt is on backwards, so you might want to fix that. Also, the last time I saw you acting like this you had just had like fifteen cups of coffee, so tell me Jack how many cups of coffee have you had this morning?" Albert said, coming up beside me.

"Two things Albert, the most cups of coffee I have ever had at one time was thirteen, so ha. And if you must know I'm on my fifth cup."

"Jack I though you weren't allowed to have more than one cup a day after you broke half the beds in the bunk room at the old house, while on a coffee high." I said.

"So, what if I'm not supposed to, since when have I followed the rules?"

"Good point Jack. Also feel free to have another cup while you wait for the Bathroom slow poke!" Albert said while running to the bathroom. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------------------------------

The Jacobs House

Third person POV

Quietly a Sarah Jacobs slowly sneaked into a dark bedroom. She flicks on the lights, to reveal 3 sleeping boys.

“WAKE UP!” Sarah screams.

“Turn off the lights Sarah and let us sleep!” Davey said sleepily, while rolling over.

“It’s the first day of school and there are twenty minutes till we leave.” Sarah said with the beginning of a smirk on her lips.

“WAIT WHAT!” Davey screamed, suddenly panicking and very awake.

In the bed next to him a short ball off blankets slowly moves to reveal a very tired, very angry Spot Conlon.

“Sarah I am giving you ten seconds to run before I kill you for waking us up this early!” Spot growled.

And Sarah took that ten second to get her butt in her bedroom and lock the door. Because she knew that Spot was not joking. And her girlfriends Kathrine should be climbing through her window from the neighboring apartment any second now.

She really hoped that spot didn’t take his anger out on Davey, or Finch for that matter. Since the Jacobs had taken Spot and Finch into their home a couple years before they have known that they should take Spot to a therapist for his anger, but because of money problems they haven’t been able to.

Her thought process was interrupted by her bedroom window opening.

“How is the most wonderful girlfriend in the world?” Kath asked while climbing through the window and into Sarah’s bedroom.

“I’m doing okay. How is the most wonderful girlfriend in the universe doing?”

“Would be better if we didn’t have to be awake at seven in the morning, but other than that I’m okay.”

“Did you wake the boys up?” Kath asked 

“I did, it was hilarious. Davey completely freaked out since it’s the first day of school, and Spot almost killed me.” Sarah said while laughing.

“Sounds like them. I’m guessing that Finch is either stayed up all night or is still asleep, since you didn’t mention him.”

The door opened to reveal Finch. 

“For your information I was asleep until Spot jumped on top of me screaming about how you woke him up in the most annoying way, and how it’s not fair that I didn’t wake up because of it.” Finch said

“Sounds like Spot.” Kath said

“Yup. Also, breakfast is ready and then we have to leave so move it.” Finch said while shutting the bedroom door.

“Someone really needs to get his lock pick.” Kath said while laughing

“Yeah, no one has any privacy any more because of it.” Sarah said

“We should probably get going” Both girls said at the same time, then broke out into a laughing fit.

They both got up and went to the apartment’s kitchen. The three boys were all in their school uniforms ready to go. The girls grabbed a quick breakfast to go and the five of them left the apartment.

Once they were down on the street Kath said “Oh, I forgot to mention, my father decided that the five of us are in charge of showing a new group of students around for the next couple days.”

There was a consecutive grunt of unhappiness from the rest of the group.

“Kath, Have I ever mentioned that I hate that your dad is the principle?”


End file.
